fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Asahina Mirai (MhUPC)
is one of the main characters of Magic User Pretty Cure!. Mirai is a pretty average 12-year-old girl, who is about to enter to middle school in april. Mirai lives with her parents and her grandmother at her family's accessory shop. Even though being clumsy and having troubles with studying, Mirai is excelent in playing volleyball and has a optimistic spirit. Mirai is one of the legendary witches, her alter ego is . Bio Appearance In civilian, Mirai has short, blone hair that she has tied up into a heart-shaped bun, hold with a pink ribbon and has her hair braided to the back. She has purple colored eyes. She wears a shirt with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and flowy light blue shorts. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. Cure Miracle has long, blonde colored hair, which she has styled up into some kind of a ponytails, hold by a pink headband. A pink hat with a white frill is attached to the band. To the hat, a pink heart, as well as a blue-ish white colored bead chain is attached. Her eyes are purple colored. She wears a pink dress which's top consists of a white blouse that has puffy sleeves and a transparent, pink fabric tied around her neck. At the height of her chest, she has a deep pink bow, with a pink square-shaped jewel at the bow, attached to the blouse. The part around her tummy is pink colored and buttoned together by two heart-shaped buttons. She wears a rather big skirt with white trims. Underneath, she wears a pink fluffy, as well as a white colored cloth. She wears white boots, whose toes are pink highlighted. Around her ankles, she wears golden bracelets. Cure Miracle also wears white gloves and golden bracelet. Personality Mirai is a 12-year-old girl, who is just about to enter her first year at middle school. She is a quite hyper active, funny and lovely young girl, who gets interested in various things very fast. The stuffed bear, Mofurun, which she was given by her grandmother, is ver dear to Mirai. She admires her new friend, Riko, quite a lot and her primary goal is to study magic along with Riko, as well as becoming closer to her friend. Relationships *'Mofurun:' Mofurun is Mirai's best friend since she was little. Mofurun is Mirai's favorite teddy bear, which she got from her grandmother. Since Mirai can remember, Mofurun has always been with her and she wishes nothing more than being able to talk with Mofurun. After Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure, Mofurun was awakened to life. Etymology - Asahina comes from meaning "morning", "dawning" or "brightening", combined with meaning "day" or "sun", and meaning "vegetables" or "greens". However, Hina might also come from which means "a place in the sun". All in all, Asahina might mean "sunny day" or "place of a sunny day". - is a Japanese kanji, which literally means "future" if translated into English. If 未来 is separated, they could mean "yet to come". Cure Miracle - Her Cure alias comes from the English word, which describes an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/miracle?s=ts Cure Miracle Cure Miracle is Asahina Mirai's Pretty Cure alter ego and one of the legendary witches. Cure Miracle is the Pretty Cure of miracles, represented by the symbol of the heart. Her main color is pink and she is Cure Magical's partner. With her Linkle Sticks, she and Cure Magical can perform the powerful attack Diamond Eternal. Like Cure Magical, Cure Miracle has different forms, besides her standard Pretty Cure form, known as Dia Style. Ruby Style is a power form change, which Cure Miracle and Cure Magical can take once they obtained the passionate power of the Linkle Stone Ruby. In their Ruby Style, the two Cures can perform the attack Ruby Passionale, for which they also need their Linkle Sticks. The Ruby Style, along with the attack, debuted in episode 10. In her Ruby Style, Cure Miracle has her hair tied into twintails, each hold by a red bow. She wears a red head band and heart-shaped earrings. She wears a red chocker around her neck, with a white frill attached to it. Her dress is mostly white and has puffy sleeves. At height of her chest, she wears a little, red and white colored bow with a bright red jewels in the middle. She wears white gloves with red ribbons tied around her arms. The center of her dress is tied with red laces and she wears a white cloth tied around her hips, which is tied to a big bow at her back. The skirt becomes frilly at the end and has a white frill tied to the trims, hold by a red ribbon. A red bow is attached to these frills. A pink heart is attached to the bow. She wears red penny loafers with a pink heart attached to the trims, and white stockings with red trims. Sapphire Style is a power form change, which Cure Miracle and Cure Magical can take once they obtained the passionate power of the Linkle Stone Sapphire. In their Sapphire Style, the two Cures can perform the attack Sapphire Sapientia, for which they also need their Linkle Sticks. The Sapphire Style, along with the attack, debuted in episode 16. Topaz Style is a power form change, which Cure Miracle and Cure Magical can take once they obtained the passionate power of the Linkle Stone Topaz. In their Topaz Style, the two Cures can perform the attack Topaz Esperanza, for which they also need their Linkle Sticks. The Topaz Style, along with the attack, debuted in episode 22. Transformations Songs Trivia *Unlike in the original series, in Magic User Pretty Cure! Mirai is the descendant of a powerful magician. Gallery MagicUser Miracle.png|Cure Miracle Anne_Miracle_Rubi.png|Ruby Style Miracle Anne_Miracle_Safaia.png|Sapphire Style Miracle Anne_Miracle_Topaz.png|Topaz Style Miracle References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Magic User Pretty Cure! Category:Magic User Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Females Category:Female